


Neve d’agosto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Arcobaleno [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Third Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La dichiarazione di Reborn.





	1. Chapter 1

Neve d’agosto

Non è così insolito trovare ormai, anche nelle strade di campagna, dei motociclisti con delle tute integrali da corsa. Molto più raro può sembrare immaginarne alcuni vestiti completamente di viola, col simbolo di un polpo sul casco, camminare serenamente tra mafiosi in giacca e cravatta.

Questo soltanto se non si è uno di quei mafiosi. Nell’ambiente è, invece, qualcosa di generalmente accettato. Nessuno che sia cresciuto come mafioso può dirsi sorpreso nel trovarsi davanti il Punitore o uno dei suoi ‘scagnozzi’.

Per non parlare della famiglia Carcassa, che ormai ha preso quel vestiario come sua divisa ufficiale.

Di loro non si scorge nulla e, apparentemente, sembrano tutti uguali.

Può sembrare insolito che nella Mafia ci sia un Punitore, quando fonda tutto su una sequela di peccati e reati di diversa misura.

Per la Mafia non è certo reato sterminare un’intera famiglia nemica.

Allora quando subentra il Punitore?

Riprendiamo l’esempio della famiglia nemica. Tu puoi anche seviziare donne e bambini, ma se, dopo aver finito, prendi l’innocente cagnetto della famiglia e, senza motivo, lo uccidi torturandolo; puoi star certo che il Punitore ti farà patire sulla tua pelle cento volte quello che hai fatto provare a quella creatura.

Ha anche mansioni meno nobili, se così si vogliono chiamare.

Se per caso danneggiate l’antenna di uno della famiglia Vongola, non date la precedenza ad uno degli Scoglio, tamponate la macchina di un Cozza, o semplicemente passate davanti nella fila ad un Cavallone, potrete trovarvi uccisi in malo modo dal Punitore.

Ha tutta una sua regolamentazione per gli omicidi. Nessuno si chiede quale sia, nessuno osa mai rivolgergli la parola. Se ti annega, invece di darti fuoco, avrà dei motivi rituali e storici importantissimi.

Ha fatto scalpore il giorno in un bambino ha osato regalargli un’arancia rubata da un carretto. Tutti hanno trattenuto il fiato. Non sapevano se gli avrebbero tagliato la mano o avrebbe accettato. Nessuno ricorda bene come sia andata a finire, né che il bambino era il piccolo Roberto, ora detto Reborn.

Fa meno impressione che il Punitore viva da molti secoli, che alle volte sia un ‘Arcobaleno’, ossia un bambino, e altre volte no, anche nella stessa giornata. Tanto quel ciucciotto da nuvola lo ha quasi sempre al collo in qualunque formato sia.

Il Punitore non è visto di buon occhio dalle persone ‘normali’ del paese dei Vongola. Se si vogliono definire normali. Si potrebbe dire che non sono mafiosi, ma sono rimasti legati alla monarchia di Giotto, anche se questa non è mai avvenuta.

Nessuno si è mai accorto che il punitore e l’ex-reggente, a sua volta vivo da molto più tempo di una persona normale, non sono mai stati insieme nella stessa stanza. Questo, però, perché sembrano due figure molto lontane, visto che una rappresenta lo stato e l’altro le leggi della malavita, che con lo stato mal si abbinano.

Capire che sono la stessa persona non è certo facile come guardare Clark Kent con o senza occhiali.


	2. Dichiarazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 6. Neve d’agosto.

Dichiarazione

Oggi, però, è successo qualcosa che è riuscito a sorprendere anche chi pensa di conoscere bene questa figura controversa.

Il Punitore ha fatto nevicare, ad agosto. Sembrava di essere in una delle canzoni di Gigi d’Alessio.

Sì, avete capito bene, neve d’agosto, in Italia, in Sicilia, con quaranta gradi all’ombra, a pochi metri dal mare assolato, mentre fino a pochi minuti prima soffia lo Scirocco.

Nessuno saprebbe dire perché, tranne Reborn, che ne è la causa, e pochi altri sporadici spettatori.

Perché, imbarazzato come non è mai stato, il sole degli Arcobaleno ha detto: “Skull… sai, stanotte, vedendoti dormire sulla mia spalla, ho capito una cosa.

Vuoi metterti con me?

Perché mi piacerebbe svegliarmi tutti i giorni della mia vita con te che, sorridente, mi dormi sulla spalla”.

Non è ben chiaro se il fenomeno è stato causato dalla rarissima gioia dell’immortale mentre rispondeva di sì, o dalla felicità di Xanxus, che non aspettava altro che vederli stare insieme da anni.

Colonnello, figlio adottivo della coppia fino a quel momento mai dichiarata, ha rischiarato quel cielo colmo di fiocchi con dei fuochi d’artificio sparati dal suo bazooka.

Secondo Iemitsu sono state le ancor più rare lacrime di commozione della sua assistente Oregano.


End file.
